Lifeless- 1- No villain
by hunny peach
Summary: A First person account from Usagi while her world falls apart. Unexplained personality changes cause a break up of the senshi. Some violence and there maybe strong language later on.


"Lifeless"  
(Part 1- No villain)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I think this is pretty obvious but I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters from it.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
"Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan?" where is he?  
  
This was me 5 years ago- when everything I'd ever dreamed of was still on its lovely way to  
becoming true. I always thought that I would end up happy. It was my destiny after all.  
I can hardly look back on my days of happiness without bringing myself into a fit of tears.   
  
I was knocking on my boyfriends apartment door. He wasn't there and so I complained to  
myself….something about how he was probably out somewhere with our future daughter  
plotting against me. I've was always such a lucky girl, and I don't think I appreciated my luck.  
I had everything anyone could ever dream of- great friends, a guy I'd be with forever and a  
daughter who loved me even though she didn't always show it.   
  
"Hey Usagi!" I turned around in suprise. A blonde girl who wore a bow in her hair called   
out to me. Then she ran toward me across the cement sidewalk. "Usagi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped  
on me almost knocking me over. "Hey Mina-chan!! Woah are you trying to kill me?" "Of course!"  
she grinned "come on lets get something to eat. I need to talk to you." She linked her arm with  
mine and we half walked- half skipped down to the parlor.  
We entered clumsily and found a table. " Usagi-chan, did you talk to the girls today at all?"   
She asked me quite seriously- not a common Minako feature. "No- I haven't . Why? What's up?"  
She looked down at the table "I-I don't really know but this morning I saw rei and Mako in the  
park." I squinted at her, a bit puzzled. "So?" She started to tremble a little. "Mina? What's  
wr"- "I-I ran up to them, and said hi, but they…they just stared back at me…the-they're eyes….so  
cold and empty…"she shook her head as she spoke, " They started t-to circle around me, and  
then mako grabbed my arms behind me and held me there…..and then Rei spoke to me.. she  
said-" she paused for a moment, her eyes were wide and shameful of what she was about  
to say. "what'd she say?" I asked queitly. Her words came out fast in a steady stream as if  
she wanted to get it all out her system at once.  
"she said…' you are nothing….everything you know is wrong' and then she got angry and said  
something in another language- as if she spoke it fluently! And then …." Her eyes began to fill  
up, " then she spit in my face…. And-s-she walked away!!….." She began to sob and put her  
head down on the table. "Oh, minako-chan!" I looked at her worriedly and patted her head.  
"Mina, I…" She lifted her tear streaked face. "I know…you don't know what to think of it …I know"  
I needed to say something. "Lets go find them…maybe it was just a joke?" She frowned at me  
"Usagi, I know acting when I see it…I think they were serious..but-lets go. Maybe your right."  
I smiled and nodded. She tried to smile back.   
  
After much walking we finally sat down on a bench to rest our limbs. It was amazing how well  
Minako hid her emotions. Looking at her then you'd never imagine the tears she had been in ,  
less than a half hour before.   
I heard a jingle from behind me an suddenly felt a small bit of weight on my head. I looked up  
to see a small gray kitten looking down at me. It was Diana my daughters cat. "meow" she cried.  
Mina and I both looked at each other startled. Why was she not speaking? And further more,  
why wasn't she with Chibi-Usa?  
We heard familiar voices coming around the corner. "Usagi!" Minako whispered to me   
"Its them!"   
I thought quickly- "Mina go hide. Take Diana with you! I'll talk to them ok?" She nodded and  
snuck away with the silent kitten. Makoto and Rei entered my view, and I mutually entered  
theirs. They stopped with looks of mild surprise on their faces. I smiled. "Mako-chan! Rei!  
What's up?" I stepped a little closer but cautiously. They remained silent. I looked at them  
curiously. A strange feeling started to overcome me. I was looking at two of my best friends,  
two people I've known in more than one life, two of my fellow senshi, but I felt as if I was  
looking into the eyes of an enemy. Their once familiar eyes now reflected distrust and hatred.  
I shivered and looked down for a moment before approaching them again. "Makoto, Rei,"  
I said seriously " Tell me what's happening here!" Makoto smirked at me. I tried to keep calm  
and act normal. "look you guys, you really hurt Minako today. I know you weren't serious  
but she took it that way and I-"  
Makoto stepped up and slapped me hard. My eyes grew wide with shock and tears began to  
develop in my eyes. "Mako?…" I stared at her in disbelief. "…why..?" She just stood their with  
the same grin on her face. "Girl," Rei spoke "This is the end of happy times for you. You're a  
fool, and fools don't deserve such hapiness. You will soon know the pain of reality."   
"What are you talking about Rei?! Mako!" I cried as they turned to walk away. "Stop it!" I ran  
after them. "What's going on? Talk to me please,…don't walk away…" I fell to my knees and  
started to sob. Mako turned around and walked to me. I thought she was finally going to  
say something to me. I looked up. "Mako..?" An amused expression crossed her face for a  
moment. Then before I knew what happened a powerful kick to the face sent me flying  
backward to the sun-warmed ground. I heard someone yelling to Makoto. "You coward  
! Mako! Come back here!" Mina, the owner of the voice gave up on her pursuit finally and  
rushed over to me. I saw her face. It looked frightened and angry. "Usa, I'm so sorry I  
should've came out and stopped this when she hit you the first time!…I…" She took her  
ribbon out of her hair and tried to use it to stop the blood coming out of my nose. "Usagi  
come on," She wrapped my arms around her shoulders and tried to lift me from the ground.  
Finally she got me standing up. "Let's go," she said.   
  
We took the bus. Through my pained face I looked around. Lots of people on that crowded  
bus. Most of them staring blatently at us. No one asking if I was alright. I just kept thinking  
of what Rei had said to me, and how much she didn't seem like herself at all. What had she  
meant? I looked out the window, my eyes following the passing side walks. There were so  
many things out there. On the surface there were shops and crowds of people, but there were  
other things aswell. Between two shops amidst the shoppers a small boy stared blankly out  
from the grungy concrete side of a building. People walked by, oblivious of anything but the  
money that burn in their wallets and the cell phones that burned in their hands. Men spit at  
other men. Sellers argued with buyers. Girls all primped up walked casually by a group of  
ogling boys. I never really took notice of these things. I never really cared much of what was  
there everyday of my life. And then I thought to myself, that I did not seem like myself either.   
  
We arrived at Ami's apartment building shortly. Its beauty cheered me up a little. I was  
always so amazed that she lived here. We buzzed up. "Ami-chan!" Mina spoke into the intercom,  
" Ami, its me and Usagi, we need to see you!" There was no answer but just as we were going to   
leave, she appeared behind the glass doors. She was transformed into Sailor Mercury. "Ami?!"  
I said with a look of question on my face. She looked at us initially angrily as if she wanted to  
fight. Then she saw me and my blood and her eyes softened. "Usagi?Minako?"   
"Mercury?" Mina said. "Ami what's wrong?" She relaxed and detransformed back into Ami.  
I'm sorry please come up I'll explain once we get Usagi cleaned up.  
  
Mina sat me down on the luxurious couch in Ami's living room. She stood next to me as Ami  
went to get a wash cloth and some medicine and bandages and such. She came back into the  
room and came over to me. "Usagi….what happened to you?" she asked quietly as she wash  
the blood from my face. IT was now clear that I split lip as well as a bloody nose.   
  
A small kitten who had been forgotten through all this remained silent in the corner but looked  
anxious.   
  
"Ami, " Mina said, " Something weird's going on…there's something wrong with Rei and Makoto-"   
"I know." She answered immediately.   
"Huh?" I looked up from my gaze, through my bandaged face.  
Ami looked out her large window. "This morning, I went to bring some books back to the library…"  
  
I imagined as she explained what had happened that morning:  
Ami was walking along, books in her arms. Down the street a bit she saw Rei and Makoto.  
Then she noticed what they were doing. Ami had just met Rona Johnson at her new study school.  
Rona was becoming a good friend of hers, and she watched in amazement while her friends  
proceeded to pound at the girls already damaged body. She quickly snapped out of her gaze  
and rushed over to the three girls. When she got closer she saw that Rona was covered in blood  
and her face and body was smashed up badly. "Rei, Makoto! What are you doing??!"  
They turned around to greet her with glaring eyes as their victim slowly slumped to the ground.  
"Ami-san, …run…" Rona gasped out. Ami's eyes grew wide as the malicious pair started at her.  
Rona needed a hospital right away. She couldn't get away from these two, and she had no time  
to help her, herself, so she ran quickly into the store she was right next to. It was a pharmacy.  
She called out to the cashiers, "There's been a fight, and a girl has been badly ingered. Call the   
hospital and the police immediately!!" She dashed back at the door and right by her friends who  
continued to follow her. At least she was getting them away from Rona. She ran as fast as she  
could, but they stayed on her tail. So many things were racing through her head as she tried  
desperately to get away from them. Why was she running from her friends? Why were her  
friends beating up Rona? Why did they give her such a an evil look, and why are they chasing  
her now? Had she misunderstood what she just saw? Finally she was forced to slow down. She  
looked behind her but they'd disapeared. When had they stopped chasing her, she wondered?  
She decided to start back to where Rona had been. Abulance and police cars were surrounded  
by a wall of onlookers. She heard the sound of the ambulance doors shutting and the sirens  
started up scattering the people to allow the vehicles to pull away. "What happened?" She asked  
a man who had turned to walk away. "Some girl got beat up pretty bad." When she got back to her  
building she saw a small note on the fronts doors. It was written in dark black ink red smudgey  
fingerprint on it. She cringed as she thought about her poor friend Rona. Whatever the reason Rei  
and Makoto had for doing this it was most certainly connected to her, and she felt terrible for putting  
her in such danger. She decided she would visit her tomorrow. She pulled the note off the door.  
It read:  
  
" Sorry we couldn't stay out longer. It was nice to finally meet Rona. We'll hang out again soon  
Ami-chan."   
  
And that was is. It wasn't signed, but in context the finger prints weren't so random.   
They were their signatures. This is coming too close to home, she thought. She quickly  
got down to work. She scanned the note and the fingerprints with her computer. What she  
found was not what she expected or at least, not what she was looking for. Her first thought  
had been that those beings were not Rei and Makoto at all, but rather monsters who had taken   
on their image to fool their fellow senshi. This had happened before. No such luck, the fingerprints  
were real, and the blood was Rona's. Then she stuck to her first theory by allowing that maybe these  
beings had captured the real Rei and Makoto and made them do this. It was definitly a long shot but she  
needed to hope that was true. However, if this was really them, her second hope was that she would  
have found some sort of evil being controlling them, or some kind of spell…something! But alas she  
finally gave up. Whatever happened to them happened in their minds. Knowing that he finger prints  
seemed to have even more meaning. Before she could put a hault to it, the thought came to her that they  
had signed it with their finger prints so there would be no doubt of who it was. If they were truly who  
they seemed to be then they knew what she was capable of doing and they knew what she could find out  
with her computer.   
She shuddered as she concluded her story.   
"So you see, when you two buzzed up, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should trust you.  
I thought, well if it could happen to them… Well anyway that's why I came down as Sailor Mercury…I- I was  
prepared to fight." She stopped and bit her lip.  
" Its all right Ami, we understand" Mina consoled.  
  
I looked to Minako whose fear seemed to have amplified now that she'd heard Ami's summary.  
A terrible certainy silently hovered about our heads and pushed at our dwindling hope that there  
was some reasonable explaination, something that would make our friends still innocent of these deeds.  
  
  
"Mew!" Diana, finally growing impatient, jumped onto Ami's couch to receive our attention.   
"Oh, Diana!" I said suprised out of my gaze. "We forgot about you, I'm sorry" I scratched behind her  
ears in a plea for forgiveness. There was something of in her eyes though. She looked distress.  
"What's bothering you girl?" No answer. "Why aren't you talking?" I looked to Ami and Minako, at  
a loss.   
" That's so weird! She hasn't said a thing all day…" Mina looked at me with the same puzzled expression.  
Ami looked to be in thought.   
"Usagi," she said, " Do you remember when you first met Luna?"  
"Well yea of course!" I answered without hesitation, thinking about the day that changed my life forever.  
"Ok then,…" she continued. " When you first found her she couldn't talk, right? You had to uncover her  
crescent moon symbol…. That's it!"  
"What?!" Minako and I said in unison  
" I remember Luna saying later, that her crescent moon gave her the power to talk…. So maybe…could it be??"  
She walked over to Diana.   
" But Ami," I said, " there's nothing wrong with her crescent. I can see it plain as day, there isn't anything  
covering it"  
" wait Usagi…" she inspected her forehead closely. " Well you're right there doesn't appear to be anything  
there, but perhaps… could it be something we can't see?"  
The kitten began to nod her head vigorously. Ami took out her computer once again. After a few minutes,  
she stood up. " all right, I've got it!" she exclaimed. "There is something there. Come here. You see that dark  
concentration? That film? That must be what's not allowing her to speak."   
"Go Ami!" Mina patted her back and smiled for a moment.  
" Ami, how are we going to get it off?" I asked.  
"Hold on, I first have to figure out what it is…. Damn! It just says its a sealing spell."   
" A spell eh?" Mina asked. Ami nodded. " I think I remember Rei teaching me a spell to lift enchantments… Now,  
I don't know if it'll do anything- I'm not even sure if I can remember the whole thing-"  
"Oh come on Mina let's just give it a try! What else have we got?" I interrupted.  
"Well, ok. Lets try this. Make a circle around Diana." We did as she asked. We knelt around the small cat and  
clasped one another's hands. Minako started the chant and eventually Ami and I got the hang of it. Soon the  
sound of our voices grew so powerful and I could feel some sort of magic starting its work. Suddenly a small  
burst of light came from an area close to the crescent moon on Diana's forehead. When the magic finally   
dissipated and everyone recovered, there was a short period of silence among all of us as we waited to see  
if the chant had done the trick. All eyes focused on the kitten in the center as we sat in anticipation of her  
speech.   
....................................................................  
Hunny Peach Note:  
Alright,sorry about the cliff-hanger but just incase it bothered anyone-cuz it bothered me   
when I reread this, but If your wondering what the deal is with diana- trust me, it'll be explained in part 2  
Of course that don't mean the explaination will make sense....but.... 


End file.
